Mochi And Tiang Listrik In Love
by AnchoFishyMochi
Summary: perkembangan cinta dari Henry mochi dan Zhoumi sang Tiang Listrik! Side Story dari keluarga Lee :) Zhoury!


Mochi And Tiang Listrik In Love

Summary : perkembangan cinta dari Henry mochi dan Zhoumi sang Tiang Listrik! Side Story dari keluarga Lee Zhoury!

Cast : Zhoumi, Henry, Tao, Kris, and the other cast

Pair : Zhoury, little bit Kristao and KaiSoo

Annyeong! Kali ini saya buat cerita masing-masing pair dari anak-anak Haehyuk di 'Lee Family'

Setelah Henry, selanjutnya Tao and of course baby Taemin! .

Okey! Lets cekidong!

..

..

..

..

_AT SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL_

"mochi-ah aku pinjam buku pr mu ya?" ujar namja berkulit hitam(?) *dibunuh jongin* ani, nggak hitam tapi sedikit hitam xD dengan julukan kkamjong berjalan menuju bangku mochi kita atau Henry Lee.

"oke, kkamjong-ah!" balas Henry sambil memberikan buku pr nya dengan riang. Kkamjong atau kita panggil jongin saja, melihat Henry dengan pandangan heran.

"kau tak biasanya langsung memberikan bukumu dengan suka cita, mochi?" ujar Jongin sambil menatap Henry was-was(?)

"aish! Aku sedang dalam mood bagus, kkamjong! Sudah sana! Hush! Hush!" usir Henry sambil cemberut melihat tingkah temen sekelasnya itu.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali ke bangkunya untuk menyalin jawaban Henry, tanpa melihat seringaian dari Henry –entah apa arti seringai itu-

"yaaaakk! Mochiiii! Ini buku Bahasa Inggris! Aku butuh buku Matematikaaaa!" teriak Jongin marah-marah melihat isi buku Henry yang ia sendiri tak tau apa arti dari kata itu.

Henry tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat temannya itu, ia sukses menjahili sang kkamjong sok cool itu. Jongin melihat Henry dengan tatapan –dasar-mochi-jahil- atau –awas-kubunuh-kau-

Tawa Henry dan tatapan membunuh Jongin berhenti karena Jung Soesaengnim telah masuk kelas dan menyuruh Jongin keluar kelas karena ia tidak mengerjakan prnya *poor kkamjong

"psst! Henry-ah! Kau selalu jahil dengan kkamjong itu." Bisik Kyungsoo dari arah mejanya yang tepat dibelakang Henry.

Henry yang merasakan bisikan dari belakang segera menegakan tubuhnya dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

"wae? Ah… kau menyukai si kkamjong itu ya? Cieee~" goda Henry, Kyungsoo yang skak mat pipinya merona merah dan terdiam.

"kekekeke~ how cute bacon! Nanti aku bilangin ke kkamjong!"

"kyaaa~ jangan bilang ke kkamjong mochi!" seru Kyungsoo tanpa sadar, semua murid plus Jung soesaengnim menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan –what-the-hell?

"Do Kyungsoo! Keluar dari kelas!" *poor KaiSoo couple xD *sorry aku gunakan disini umur Kyungsoo sama dengan Jongin*

Henry tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, 'sorry kyungsoo-ah!' batin Henry sambil terkekeh. *mochi, kau sangat jahil*

_ISTIRAHAT_

"henry-ah! Kau keterlaluan!" seru Kyungsoo jengkel, ia sudah masuk kembali kedalam kelas, Henry hanya nyengir minta maaf.

"baiklah, baiklah. Ayo! Aku traktir kau milkshake!" ajak Henry sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo *niatnya mau buat cemburu kkamjong* dan did it! Kkamjong kembali menatapnya tajam.

"hello baby mochi~" sapa seseorang setelah Henry dan Kyungsoo keluar kelas, henry menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Zhoumi sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"ah~ mimi-ge~" Henry refleks memeluk Zhoumi manja, karena memang sudah kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo cemberut melihat aksi lovey dovey ZhouRy didepannya itu 'huwaah~ seandainya itu aku dan si kkamjong tak peka itu~' batin Kyungsoo merana.

"mimi-ge~ lihat~ ada anak yang cemburu melihat kita~" ujar Henry yang masih memeluk Zhoumi sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih melihat mereka dengan cemberut.

"yak! Henry! Kau bilang akan men-traktir ku~" ujar Kyungsoo, Henry menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat.

"oh iya, maaf ne kyungsoo-ah~ lain kali ya~" ujar Henry sambil nyengir, ia melihat kkamjong yang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo-ah, kau mau aku traktir?" ajak Jongin, Kyungsoo kaget dan matanya membulat lucu O.O

"ehh? Tak usah!"

"tak apa, ayo!" Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan segera berlalu dari pasangan ZhouRy.

"Ciee~ jadian nih!" seru Henry senang, akhirnya kedua sahabarnya itu jadian juga. Zhoumi tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabat kekasihnya itu

"ayo, mochi. Aku juga lapar~" ajak Zhoumi kearah yang sama dengan KaiSoo couple, Henry mengangguk semangat.

"mimi-ge yang bayar ya!"

..

..

..

..

Terlihat Zhoumi dan Henry yang sangat mesra dengan adegan suap-suapan dengan disertai rona malu dari Henry.

"mochi, nanti gege boleh kerumahmu?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menyeruput milkshakenya.

"mimi-ge mau ngapain?"

"gege mau mengambil hati kamu, mochi-ah." Zhoumi tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Henry yang makin merona merah.

"aih! Gege gombal~!" seru Henry kesal, tapi dalam hatinya ia senang karena digombali Zhoumi xD

"tapi kau suka kan chagi?" Zhoumi mencolek pipi Henry, Henry hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Chu~

Zhoumi mengecup singkat pipi Henry, sang korban hanya ber-kaget ria dengan bibir membentuk bulatan kecil yang lucu.

"kyaa~ gege!" Henry menunduk malu dan memukul lengan Zhoumi, sang korban pemukulan –yang pukulannya sebenarnya tak sakit sama sekali- hanya terkekeh pelan.

"beneran loh, mochi~ gege nanti mau kerumahmu!" ujar Zhoumi dengan pandangan serius, Henry memandang Zhoumi kembali karena mendengar ucapan dengan nada tegas khas Zhoumi.

"ngapain?"

"mau minta restu buat nikahin kamu~" pipi Henry kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah(?) dari yang sebelumnya.

"aish! Gegee~! Jangan nge-gombal teruss~" Henry mempout-kan bibirnya kesal, Zhoumi tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut Henry.

"mochi-hyuung~" panggil namja bermata panda yang berlari senang kearah ZhouRy couple, Henry menengok dan melihat adiknya yang sedang menyeret namja tinggi berambut blonde.

"ada apa zi-panda?" Tanya Henry heran melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"hyuuung~ kau tau? Tadi krissie hyung-umph!" ucapan riang Tao terpotong oleh tangan besar Kris yang pas sekali menutup bibir Tao.

"baby panda~ ayo aku traktir kau milkshake!" ucap Kris dengan nada terburu-buru, mata Tao berbinar senang.

"oke! Kris-ge yang bayar kan?"

"tentu saja, panda! Cha~ kita cari tempat duduk!" ajak Kris menarik tangan Tao meninggalkan pasangan ZhouRy yang cengo.

"bye hyuung~" pamit Tao dengan nada riang.

"baby mochi~" Henry tersadar dari ke-cengo-annya dan menatap Zhoumi.

"wae ge?"

"adikmu itu sangat polos ya?"

..

..

..

..

Bunyi gelombang air pantai menyegarkan telinga dari bunyi keramaian kota serta Pemandangan yang indah menyejukan mata dari berbagai tulisan yang memusingkan otak.

Disinilah couple ZhouRy sedang menikmati indahnya pantai, sebenarnya Henry dipaksa oleh Zhoumi untuk kesini. Tapi malah Henry yang kesenengan. =.=

"indah sekali ya, ge?" ujar Henry sambil melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"ne, henry-ah. Dan juga kau lebih indah dari sunset atau apapun didunia ini." Ucap Zhoumi tulus.

ia menatap mata Henry dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Henry hanya bersemu merah mendengar ucapan gege kesayangannya itu.

"baby mochi~"

Henry menatap bingung Zhoumi yang berlutut dihadapannya, ia melihat pemuda tampan itu merogoh sakunya dan kembali menatap Henry yang terkejut melihat apa yang diambil pemuda itu.

"Henry-ah, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, wo ai ni mochi-ah. Dan walaupun kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun." Ungkap Zhoumi masih menatap bahagia Henry.

"hanya kalung ini yang bisa gege berikan kepadamu, Henry-ah. Kuharap kau senang." Zhoumi bangkit dan menatap sayang Henry.

"hiks… nado saranghae mimi-ge. Aku hiks… juga sangat bahagia saat ini…" Henry terisak pelan karena tindakan romantis dari Zhoumi.

"sshh~ jangan menangis baby~" Zhoumi mengusap air mata yang mengalir turun dari mata indah Henry.

GREP!

"aku sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti mimi-ge~ gomawo gege~" Henry memeluk erat Zhoumi.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, baby~ aku juga berterima kasih karena kau menjadi kekasihku." Zhoumi mengelus punggung Henry dan memeluknya balik.

"cha~ akan aku pasangkan kalungnya."

Henry melepas pelukannya dan menunggu kekasihnya itu memasangkan kalung –yang ia rasa kalung couple-

"hm? Gambar apa ini, ge?" Henry bingung melihat bandul kalung itu, Zhoumi hanya nyengir.

"err… itu gambar tiang listrik, baby~ kau tahu julukanku kan?" ucap Zhoumi dengan nada ragu.

"hehehe~ ini lucu ge! Terus? Bandul gege gambarnya apa?" Tanya Henry sambil menatap Zhoumi.

"seperti yang kau tau, tentu saja dirimu baby. Baby mochi~" Zhoumi mengeluarkan kalungnya dari balik kaos berkerahnya.

Wajah Zhoumi dan Henry makin dekat, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain menikmati indahnya cinta masa muda mereka.

Chu~

"saranghae~"

END!

Huaah~ Mianhae kalau ending dan yang lainnya jelek ne?

Author lagi galau dengan berita Donghae yang sakit itu :'(  
GWS FOR DONGHAE APPA! #GetWellSoonDonghae


End file.
